Dog's Love
by funwithmarshmellows
Summary: When a runaway fox finds our blond friend, who is staying at Kiba's, she finds herself falling in love with Akamaru. First Story, suck at summs


Hi I'm mykoga4ever but I got tired of the name, so I made a new account. This is my first (maybe second) story, so please review.

Oh, I do not own naruto.

"Rustle, Rustle" "What was that?" Naruto said while jumping to the side where the noise had come from. Rustle, rustle, there it was again, that noise coming from the bushes. It left Naruto in a confused state. Being the brave ninja, that we know he is, he stuck his hand in to the bushes. He felt something soft and warm. He picked it up and saw that it was a baby fox. The fox was pure white with gold on the tips of it's ears and tail. Looking in to the fox's eyes, they screamed take me home. Naruto decided to keep the fox. He named it Shicaru. He put Shicaru inside his jacket and went to Kiba's. He was staying with Kiba because his apartment had caught on fire. (He left the ramen on too long and it burst in to flames)

"I'm coming!" Naruto heard as Kiba came to open the boor. "Oh, hi Naruto, what is that?" Kiba asked while looking at the fox who was peering out from Naruto's jacket. "This is my new pet, her name is Shicaru" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. "I thought that her and Akamaru can play together," he added. "Well come on in. Dinner is ready. We are having ramen." Naruto jumped with excitement at hearing his two favorite words in the world, food and ramen. He ran inside as fast as he can, letting little Shicaru fall through his jacket and land on the floor. Kiba slammed the door and ran after him, telling Akamaru to stay there and keep Shicaru company.

Akamaru walked up to Shicaru and started to sniff her. "hi!" she said while jumping up, scaring Akamaru. "My name is Shicaru."

"I know that" said Akamaru crossed.

"Fine since you know my name, what's yours?"

"My name is Inuzuka Akamaru," he said this while looking very proud of himself. Shicaru could not see why he was proud, but didn't think to ask.

"Tag your it," she said while poking his left shoulder. "What?" he said puzzled.

"Tag, you don't know what tag is?" she asked puzzled.

"I am always training. I've never played tag," he said a little embarrassed.

"Then I will teach you. All you have to do is catch me, then I have to catch you, ok?" she said this while running behind the couch. "All I have to do is catch you?" he said trying to figure out how. "Ok," he said with a look in his eye that seemed to scream, this will be so easy.

He jumped on the couch spotting her. Just as he was about to jump on her, she ran onto the couch, and pushed him off. Akamaru being the talented dog that he is; he landed right on his feet, ran back to the couch, and jumped right on Shicaru. ( remember the are animals think of that first lion king how the say pinned you) "Got you," he said with a smirk.

"So you have," she said smiling.

But instead of pushing him off she felt drawn to him. At the same time Akamaru felt the same way, it was like he was being pushed toward her. Closer, closer, and even closer towards each other. Then nose touched nose. He jumped back and fell off the couch, but that did not matter! He could not believe it, they had just kissed. (If that's how animals kiss). What just happened? He had just given away his first kiss, to a fox no less! The worst part about it was that she did not even look fazed, like it wasn't her first kiss. "What just happened?" he asked shyly. "Let's play hide and go seek," she said trying to change the subject. Maybe it was for the best that the did not talk about it, for a while. "What's hide and go seek?" he asked.

"I'll teach you..." "Akamaru, Shicaru, dinner is ready for you!" Kiba yelled from the dinning room. (His house is really big) "I'll teach you later, ok?" she said while running to the dinning room.

Dinner went by silently, Naruto was having his fifth bowel of ramen, and Kiba was cleaning the dishes. Akamaru was too lost in his own thoughts to say anything, and Shicaru just did not now what to say . After dinner they all went to bed.(It's about ten o'clock at night. They eat late.) As Akamaru was laying down with Kiba, Shicaru went to snuggle up to Akamaru. (She had never spent a night without her mom to snuggle up too) Surprising Akamaru did not mind, he actually liked it. He wished they could stay like that forever.

Me: The END!

Okay not really. PREVIEW

_He felt warm, really warm, warmer than he usually did when sleeping with Kiba. He also felt _

_something soft tickled his nose. His mind was still in a hazy dream state. He couldn't remember where he was or who he was with. Akamaru blinked his eyes open and close trying to adjust to the light. Vision in tack, he turned to see gold staring back at him. _

Me: I just want to thank my sister for helping me with grammar and my atrocious spelling.

(Her words not mine)

**Akamaru walks into the room. **

Aka: Why did you give my first kiss to a fox?

Me: DEAL WITH IT!!!!!! **runs away **

Sister: I am being held hostage by my own little sister. How pathetic is that? Well please review as I try to correct all her mistakes. And I don't mind if you flame her. It will help me in my sacrificial burning.

Me: WTF?. Nicole, stop making people pitty you. Please review and ignore my sister.

Sister: No don't ignore me. Help me! She's evil and nobody believes me! "Sob, Sob, Sob"

Me: Don't pay attention to her. She has issues.


End file.
